


Repeat

by skysedge



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: It’s nearly midnight when Lisa lets herself into the practice room and finds Yukina singing.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 44
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Repeat

It’s nearly midnight when Lisa lets herself into the practice room and finds Yukina singing. It’s not the first time this has happened and a familiar argument follows. 

Lisa doesn’t hold back, flinging one point after another at Yukina before she can interrupt. They hadn’t been allowed to borrow the key to use this place so late, they had schoolwork to catch up on, hadn’t she been complaining of feeling tired earlier, had she even eaten dinner, or lunch for that matter, and so on and so forth. Of course Yukina has an answer for everything. Just as she’s launching into a spiel about valuing the band, one which no longer frightens Lisa at all, Lisa holds up both her hands. 

“Yukina, _please_ listen to me.” 

The ‘please’ always works. When she says it like that, anyway. Yukina falls silent and stares at her, frustration and reproach shining brightly in her eyes, and oh but she’s _beautiful_ when she’s fired up like this. On stage or during band practice, Lisa loves to see it. Like this, it’s completely out of place. She takes a step away from the doorway she’s been standing in, lowering her hands to wrap her arms around her middle, and offers Yukina a soft smile. 

“You need to rest,” she urges, 

“It’s late,” Yukina agrees but she’s not ready to give in. “You should go to bed.” 

However rude she can sound during an argument, Yukina really does care. Lisa knows that better than anyone. That’s why it has to be her that comes out at times like this. They’ve known each other so long that she can take anything Yukina throws at her. As Yukina turns back to her sheet music, Lisa steps into her line of sight with a grin. 

“You mean _back_ to bed, heh.” 

She pulls up the bottom of her jacket to show a pajama top underneath and is graced with a brief flicker of a smile in reward. 

“I’ll call you a taxi,” Yukina says, as if this is an acceptable compromise. “It’s too late for you to be walking alone.” 

“And what about _you_ when you finish?” 

“I’ll...” 

She’s run out of arguments. Lisa waits patiently as Yukina struggles to think of something to say, a smile on her lips. She’s beginning to win the argument, all she has to do is wait for Yukina to admit it. After a few moments of silence, Yukina lowers her eyes back to the sheet music with a soft sigh. 

“But the harmony,” she murmurs. “It’s not perfect yet.” 

Lisa leans in to peer at the music herself. As expected, it’s the song they had been working on earlier. Yukina hadn’t been able to come up with the backing vocal arrangement she wanted then and so had snuck out the house to try finish it at night. It’s so perfectionist, so unreasonable, so _Yukina,_ that Lisa can’t really be mad about it. She’s safe and they’re together now. That’s what matters. A compromise is in order. 

“I’ll practice it with you,” she says, plucking the paper out of Yukina’s hands. “Once we’re done, you’ll come back to mine and stay over. Deal?” 

“But...” 

Yukina reaches out to take the paper back and Lisa takes hold of her hand instead, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. 

“But you already sneaked out to practice so you’re already in trouble,” she says calmly. “Besides, climbing in my bedroom window is way easier than yours.” 

Yukina opens her mouth and Lisa knowns she’s going to make one last attempt to argue. Lisa leans in swiftly and steals her lips with a gentle kiss instead. She lingers a moment and then draws back with a smile. 

“Deal?” 

Yukina’s cheeks have turned a lovely shade of pink. She hesitates for one moment longer and then sighs in defeat. 

“Deal,” she agrees, moving to stand at Lisa’s side so as to see the sheet music better. “From the repeat?” 

Lisa takes Yukina’s hand again with a smile and a nod. It’s nearly one in the morning when Yukina decides they’re finished. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. Lisa’s okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlets Tarot Prompt Table challenge, prompt 'The World' [i]Success in anything worldly, but not for free.[/i]


End file.
